Letters From Fred
by SlytherinWalker
Summary: Fred has been given the opportunity to write one letter to each person he cares about. Includes George, Molly, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and more... English
1. To George

To Gred

My 'holey' twin. Sorry I kind of died in battle and left you on your own. Oops! Anyway, I will miss so much and one day we will be reunited. I give you permission to date my ex, Angelina, if you promise to name your first born son after me. Actually... YOU BETTER NAME YOUR CHILD AFTER ME OR I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT WHEN YOU MAKE IT HERE!

Guess what! I found your ear so expect me to be contacting you soon... or you could simply come and join me...

In other news, Harry is such a little bugger! He never told us that Lupin, Sirius, and his dad were 3 of the marauders. But, it don't bother me that much as they have asked me to join them. It is amazing I get to work alongside all my hero's. For some reason they won't talk about Wormtail. Snape is still a grumpy geezer... but i will make him smile. It shall be my life (well deaths) mission. Cedric is annoying though he keeps mentioning the word Find in every bloody sentence. Personally, I wish he would FIND a new hobby. Please continue with the shop, I'm sure mum will help you run it...or Ronald Billius Weasley. Imagine being able to prank them permenatly... it would be heaven... O wait.

I love you bro. Can't wait for in 100 years when you WILL join me and we can play pranks on other people, alongside the marauders.

Yours Forge(the still better looking twin)

p.s. please place a spider in Ron's bed for me. Thank you

p.p.s Should I buy a cat?

p.p.p.s I am looking after Harry's owl as well. Bloomin' thing will not shut up

p.p.p.p.s The marauders said you definatly have a spot in the group when you join


	2. To MUm

To Mum

Please stop crying it is making me sad, and I don't want to see you weeping over something that can not be changed. If it helps Lily and James Potter are looking after me, as you looked after Harry. I am with Lupin, Sirius, Tonks and the other members of the order. No harm will come to me up here and I will always be watching you guys ready to haunt you any day. I love you Mum and I wish I could of said that to you one more time before the wall hit me.

Percy tried his best to save me, but unfortunately there wasn't much that could be done. On the bright side at least Percy is back to normal, and even though you will not see me during dinner I will always be there... right next to George.

I love you, and I am sorry for all the hassle I caused. I never meant to dissapoint you in anyway, but I just don't think me or George could work in the ministry. Especially, with toad fac... I mean Umbridge working there. We may have given her what she deserved when we left. Please use some of my money to treat yourself. You deserve it! At least now you will never get me and George confused. Please make sure ickle ronnikins doesn't do anything stupid, and treats Hermione with the same respect he gives you. Also keep an eye on Ginny and Harry I suspect an engagement soon...

Love from  
Fredrick Gideon Weasley


	3. To Harry

To Harry,

Just propose to my sister already, you have my permission... and Molly's... and Ginny's. Everyone up here knows you like even your dad is rooting for you two. Sirius seems to constantly sing (out of tune may I add)

"Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G ..." I think you know the rest.

Congratulations, on defeating you know poo by the way, we are so proud of you. Feel free to ask George to do anything. Unfortunately, I am currently not much help, but hopefully I will be soon if I can come down as a ghost.

Also, you Mr Potter are a BLOODY GIT for not mentioning that you were aware of the identities of the marauders. I mean Sirius and your Dad I should of guessed, but how dare you not mention that my epic kick-ass werewolf defense against the dark arts teacher was a member. You have some 'Sirius' explaining to do when you get up here. Do you happen to know who the fourth marauder was though as the guys don't seem to want to talk about him.

By the way, sorry you had to witness my untimely death. It was a bit awkward of me. Anyway, no need to name your kid Fred the Great, as I have already got George on that mission. However, if you got a pet. PLease, please, please buy a pygmy puff from the best shop ever and call it Dobby Hedwig Potter.

From Fred


	4. To Ron

To Won-Won

Have I always mentioned how much I loved you little bro. It was so fun to constantly tease and torment you! I apologize for turning your favorite teddy bear into a spider when you were younger, which caused you to suffer from arachnophobia. I personally don't know how you put up with Gred and I. Also I am sorry for trying to make and unbreakable vow with you when we were younger. However, I am not sorry for teasing you about your crush on Fleur (and Viktor Krum) in your forth year. It was funny! Especially, how she then stated to date Bill. Seriously, well done for becoming a stuck up ickle prefect. Well done on getting on the quidditch team- Weasley is our king! Don't forget to read 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches!

Harry does love Ginny so do get a grip and stop complaining whenever they kiss...or hold hands. Maybe in future you may want to knock before entering Ginny's room! I don't really have much else to say to you except...

Treat Hermione well.

Fred


	5. To Hermione

To Hermione

Thank you for putting up with mine and George's plans in the fifth year. I am sorry for testing some of our products on the ickle first years, but I remember seeing your smile when we left Hogwarts and gave old toad face what she deserved!

I remember being outraged in my forth year when I heard Malfoy call you a mu...I can't even say it. I know I should never of hurt him, as violence isn't the answer. However, some times it is. Ron told me that you punched him in your third year. WELL DONE! George and I should of listened to you about that aging potion,but hey even you must admit... I was one sexy pensioner.

Thank you for once saying that our magic was extraordinary, but hey when you were telling us of there was no need to tell Mum. That was just pure evil! George was annoyed that I gave you the material free of charge, but I was just so stunned by your beauty. If it wasn't for our skiving snack boxes, clever thinking and sexiness then you would have never been able to hold the D.A meetings.

I love you, Hermione. However, I hope the best for you and my brother. Visit my grave ;) Ron better treat you well or I will come down from heaven and haunt him forever.

Yours Fred

p.s. sorry about the scream later. I told George to put a spider in Rons bed for old times sake


	6. To Ginny

To Ginny

I still can't get over the fact that you and Harry our dating. In my head you are still my bratty little sister, who I love dearly. I mean you were the one who loved watching us prank the others.

Thank you for walking in on Percy and Penelope in your first year. George and I loved teasing him about that all summer. At least he is back now aswell. I can see Mum is very happy. However, I must admit I preferred it when you were throwing parsnips at him and calling him some very nasty names. Also I admit I was slightly wrong in trying to get involved in what was happening in your love life, but please understand you are my only sister. Just remember George and I are the reason that Aunt Muriel refuses to come for Christmas dinner, and I guess it doesn't matter that she wrote me out the will now.

I don't really have much else to say. I wish the best for you and Harry, and can you promise to assist George in pranking Ron and Perce.

Fred


	7. To Fred

To Fred

I don't think I will ever be able to get over your death. I was actually in floods of tears. Whenever, I think about I have to try my best to stop myself from crying.

I will never forget...

*the time you made Umbridge look like a fool

*the time you opened the joke shop

*the time you and your brother called yourselves Gred and Forge

*when you were on potter watch

*the time you sand the Hogwarts song in a funeral march

*the time you told your mother she didn't know the difference between you two

*the time you forgave Percy

*The time you joined Dumbledore's army

*the time you comforted George when he lost his ear

*the time you turned Ron's teddy into a spider

*your left buttux will never be the same

*the time you gave Harry the marauders map

*the time you thought christmas came early

*the time you said 'Well Done' to the dragon

*all your wonderful products

*you being scared of your mum telling me of

***the time you became our favourite character, who's death I shall never recover from.**

Love From,

the potterheads

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Notes

That was the end of my letters from Fred. I hope to be writing more fanfiction soon, but I have got alot of exams on the way. Please let me know what you thought.

twitter- slytherinwalker

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, unfortunatly. They belong to JK Rowling **


End file.
